


A clever trick

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very clever indeed.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes
Series: Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019587





	A clever trick

Our tale begins in the Hog's Head Inn, Albus Dumbledore is showing the fake portrait of their sister to Aberforth.

Albus asked, "Well, do you think it's convincing, brother?"

Aberforth who had been closely examining every inch of the portrait grinned. "It's bloody brilliant, Al. No one will notice the difference between this and the real thing."

Albus smiled. "Excellent stuff, then no one will ever know that Fawkes here is the reason why she's back among the living again."

Fawkes said, "I sure hope you're right, Albus."


End file.
